Hetalia meets Nyotalia
by DannyEmory
Summary: (REDOING THIS FANFIC!)-"Okay, for those who are reading this, I apologize if this fanfic is racist! I'll be more careful next time!" (My first Hetalia fanfic!)-What if the Hetalia cast meets their female counterpart? Think about it! Rated K for a little bit of bad words.
1. Prologue

Today, the Axis and the Allies formed a meeting.

" What's up, dude? Now, I would like to call up a friendly meeting because Japan had something to share with us! Take it away, Japan-y!" said America. Japan stood up and announced what he was gonna say.

" Thank you, Amerika. Today, I wourd rike to announsu that I camu up with the arternate universu portaru that'ru transport usu to another dimension! With this machinery, We canu go to another dimension and meet our arternate serfusu!" said Japan.

" Veird...I don't remember meeding our alternate selves. Are ya sure ve can do dat?" Germany asked Japan. Japan nodded to answer Germany's question. " Vell...alright. But only if I bring Italy vith me." Germany said, encouraging Italy.

" Si! I can't-a wait!" Italy said feeling excited. Everyone agreed.

" I am proudo of you to try. Unfortunatry, You can go ichii at a timu." Japan said specifically. Everyone paused and frowned except for Italy.

" No problem! I'll-a go first!" said Italy feeling more excited.

" Wait a minute, Italy! Are you sure about this? What if someone tried to ambush you?" asked China. Italy answered that question.

" Then I'll-a surrender, eat-a pasta and go to bed!" said Italy. Everyone looked at Italy, feeling worried.

" I vas afraid of dat." said Germany looking concern and overprotective to Italy. Italy comforts his friend.

" No worries, Germany! I'll-a be okay!" Italy smiled. Germany looked at Italy.

" Are you sure?" asked Germany.

" Si!" Italy answered. Germany thought for a minute and decided to let his friend do it.

" Vell, okay. But I hate to see you get killed!" said Germany trying to not be overprotective to his friend.

" Alrighty! Here I goooo!" Italy said as he jumped into the portal. Everyone looked worried.

" I hope Italy will be alright, dudes. Otherwise, it's his funeral!" said America.

" Will you stop being a worry-wart, America?! He'll be fine!... I hope." said Britain feeling worried about Italy too.

" Ret's hopu Itary wiru be arright." said Japan. Then they waited until Italy's safe.

THE CHARACTER MEETS CHARACTER STORY BEGINS!


	2. Chapter 1: Italy meets Girl Italy

When Italy stepped in an alternate universe, there was something strange in this universe too. He realized that Italy is in the Nyotalia universe. Then he saw a female version of himself.

" Hello there! Who are you?" said Girl Italy. Italy looked at his female self.

" I'm you, but more of a boy!" said Italy. Girl Italy was surprised.

" How wonderful! You like pasta?" said Girl Italy. Italy answered that question.

" Si!" said Italy as he smiled. " You're pretty!" he said again. Girl Italy blushed.

" Oh, stop it! You are-a making me blush!" said Girl Italy. Then Girl Germany came up to Boy Italy. She inspected him.

" No doubt about it! This is Italy from another universe!" said Girl Germany. The Nyotalia cast are surprised.

" WICKED! I never seen a male version of Italy before! That's awesome!" said Girl America feeling excited. Then Girl Japan walked up towards Boy Italy too. She, too, inspected him...and could not believe her eyes!

" Germany is righto! This isu a mairu version of Itary! I courdo noto berieve my eyesu!" said Girl Japan. Then Girl America asked Boy Italy a question.

" Dude, is there a male version of me? 'Cause if there is, that would be wicked and awesome!" said Girl America.

" Si! There is!" Italy answered. Girl America felt elated.

" HOT DAMN! I can't wait!" shouted Girl America. Girl Germany looked confused.

" Vell, I suppose Boy Idaly could visit here." said Girl Germany accepting Boy Italy's appearance.

" Wow! Grazie, Girl Germany!" said Boy Italy. " I hope Boy Germany sees you! I mean, you all look pretty! Especially you, Girl Italy!" said Boy Italy.

" Grazie!" said Girl Italy and they waited for the other Hetalia cast to join.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 2: Germany meets Girl Germany

" Mr. Germany, you are nextsu." said Japan to Germany. Germany stood up, walked and went into the portal. When he arrived, he saw Italy with his female counterpart.

" Da hell?! Who are you, girls!?" said Germany feeling shocked. Girl Germany walked up to him.

" I vas gonna ask you da same!" said Girl Germany. Boy Germany looked at his female counterpart.

" Are you...me? But more feminine?" said Boy Germany.

" Ya. Gotta a problem vith dat?" said Girl Germany. Boy Germany shook his head, no to answer that.

" I vas just vondering. I never met my female counderpart before." said Boy Germany. Girl Germany looked blank for a minute and smiled.

" Vell, I never met my male self dat dis handsome before!" said Girl Germany. Boy Germany blushed at Girl Germany.

" You dink I'm handsome?" said Boy Germany. Boy Italy thought of the same thing.

" Si! You're way handsomer than anyone else!" said Boy Italy. Girl Italy thought of the same thing.

" I agree! I think Girl Germany likes you, Boy Germany!" said Girl Italy. Then Boy Germany looked at Girl Germany...and smiled.

" Vell, I don't mean to brag, but..." Boy Germany face turned red. Girl Germany giggled.

" Vhy don't you join us, Boy Germany? Your friend joined us. So vhy not you?" said Girl Germany.

" Vell...okay." Boy Germany accepts as he waited for the others to show up.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 3: Japan meets Girl Japan

After Italy and Germany went into another world, Japan tried to figure out who's next.

" Weru, Is anyone goingu nexto?" said Japan. Then America spoke.

" Shouldn't you check it out, Japan? See what's going on in another world?" said America.

" Shi! I agree with America! You should check it out too!" said China.

" Well, we do better let Italy's friend see what's going on..." said Britain. Everyone agreed.

" Oh, veri weru. I guessu I'ru go checku." said Japan as he stepped into the portal. At the Nyotalia world, Japan arrived.

" I vas vondering vhen are you gonna show up, Japan. Italy's getting impatient!" said Germany. Italy waved at Japan.

" Sorri abouto that, Mr. Germani. I justo-" said Japan, but realizing that he's seeing female versions of the Hetalia cast(including his female counterpart). " What da heru!? Why is theru a femaru version of me?!" said Boy Japan.

" I wasu gonna sayu da samu thing!" said Girl Japan. Then Girl America came up to Boy Japan.

" Dude! Wicked! There's a male version of Japan! How awesome is that!?" said Girl America feeling excited. Then Boy Japan's face turned red.

" Ms. America!? Is thata you!?" said Boy Japan. Then Girl Germany walked up to him.

" Please ignore her. She gets excited vhen dere's another person in another universe." said Girl Germany as Boy Japan looked at Girl Germany.

" M-Ms. Germany!?" said Boy Japan. Girl Germany nodded.

" Ya. You got a problem vith dat?" said Girl Germany. Then Boy Germany stopped her.

" Relax. Dat's our friend, Japan from our vorld." said Boy Germany. Girl Japan blushed at her male counterpart.

" I didn't rearize that my maeru serfu courd be more manry!" said Girl Japan as Boy Japan looked at her.

" You thinku I'm moru manry?" asked Boy Japan. Girl Japan nodded. " Weru, this is embarrasingu. Because I didn'tu rearize my femaeru serfu is more cuteru!" said Boy Japan as his face turned even more redder.

" I hopu we get arong very weru!" said Girl Japan. Boy Japan agreed.

" Then join the party, Japan!" said Boy Italy.

" I agree! Come!" said Girl Italy. Boy Japan agreed again and join as he waited for the other to come.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 4: America meets Girl America

" Dude, I wonder what's taking them so long?" said America looking worried. They realized that the Axis haven't returned.

" Well, one of us has to go check it out!" said Britain.

" Da! I agree. I hope Italy, Germany and Japan are okay." said Russia. Everyone looked worried.

" Well, one of us has to go and see if they're alright. I hope they're not getting attacked." said China. Then they looked at America. " Why don't you go check it out, America?" said China talking to America. Since America's the hero, he'll do his best to get Italy, Germany and Japan back to their world.

" Alright! As the hero, I will do my best to rescue them and kick those bad guys' asses! Wish me luck!" said America as he ran and jumped into the portal.

" Be careful, Mr. America!" said Canada. After America jumped into the portal, he landed and is in the Nyotalia world.

" Don't worry, you guys! I'll rescue-" But America stopped and saw that Italy, Germany and Japan are alright, but are with their female selves. " What the hell's going on around her?! Why am I seeing female version of Italy, Germany and Japan!?" America said feeling shocked. Then he saw his female counterpart.

" Dude...are you me, but more masculine?" said Girl America. Boy America looked at her and answered her question.

" Um...yes?" said Boy America. Girl America was elated to see Boy America.

" You must be the hero?" said Girl America feeling happy.

" Well, I don't mean to brag, but yeah! I'm the hero!" said Boy America. Girl America was even more happier than ever.

" That's awesome! Ya know, I'm the heroine, right? So you can probably say I'm the female hero!" said Girl America feeling determined.

" Get out! Really?! I guess we both have something in common?" said Boy America feeling happier towards Girl America. Girl Germany looked at Boy America.

" Do you guys alvays put up vith dis guy?" said Girl Germany. Boy Germany sweat dropped. And so did Boy Japan's.

" Only vhen he kept brag about being da hero." said Boy Germany. Boy Japan agreed.

" So I guess you girls weren't that threatening after all?" Boy America asked. The Nyotalia cast got confused.

" What do you mean, eh?" said Girl Canada. Boy America told them about what's going on.

" Oh Meiyou. We're not that threatening." said Girl China.

" I didn't think so. You girls look more cuter than ever! Especially you, Girl me!" said Boy America. Girl America approves what Boy America said.

" Then it's settled! You'll join us and wait until your friends arrives, correct?" said Girl America.

" Correct-a-mundo!" said Boy America and then he joined them and waited until his friends arrived.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 5: Britain meets Girl Britain

" Well America did go in, but he's taking too long." said Britain.

" Oui! I hope Mr. America and the other are alright. I would hate to see them get killed!" said France. The Allies agreed.

" Someone has to go check them to see if they're okay." said Britain. " 'Course I bet you are all too scared to check it out." Britain chuckled. France got irritated.

" Alright, Mr. Britain! If you're so brave, then why don't you go check on them to see if they're okay?!" said France. Britain gotten even more irritated towards France.

" Are you saying that I'm a chicken!?" Britain snapped.

" Oui! Why don't you go check it out, Mr. Brave Pants!?" France yelled.

" Maybe I will!" Britain shouted as he got up and went into the portal. When he arrived, he was even more irritated. " Damn that France-y pants! I'll show him!" said Britain. But then he saw the rest of the Hetalia cast with their female counterparts. Girl France was irritated at Britain.

" Excuse me, but are you calling me a liar?! And what's this France-y pants thing you're talking about!?" said Girl France. Britain was shocked to see a female version of France. He was even more shocked to see his female counterpart too.

" Don't waste your time with my male self, France-y skirts. You're being too hard on him!" said Girl Britain. Girl France looked at her.

" EXCUSE MOI!? Are you saying I should be a little rash at this male version of you, you crazy British bitch!?" Girl France snapped at her. Girl Britain got angry at Girl France.

" WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, YOU LESBIAN FRANCE GIRL!?" Girl Britain snapped. They were about to start a fight, but Girl Japan stopped them.

" Oi! Oi! No need to geto on eachu others casu! Mr. Britain is in front of you! Carm downu!" Girl Japan said breaking up the fight. Boy Britain was pleased at his female self.

" Actually, I couldn't help that how beautiful my female counterpart looked when she's angry. And yes, there are sometimes that Mr. France and I always fight. But to me, I'm proud of Ms. Britain!" Boy Britain said feeling happy. Girl Britain blushed.

" A-are you saying that I look beautiful and cuter when I'm angry?" said Girl Britain. Boy Britain nodded at looked even more happier towards Girl Britain. Girl Britain paused for a minute...and smiled. " Well I hate to brag, but I guess I do look cuter and sexier too!" said Girl Britain. Boy Britain agreed, but Girl France didn't.

" Tch! I bet Mr. Britain not that handsome." said Girl France. Boy Britain looked irritated towards Girl France.

" SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!" Boy Britain snapped at Girl France. Girl Britain looked at her male counterpart...and smiled.

" I guess we both have something in common." said Girl Britain. Both Britains smiled.

" Then what are you waiting for? Come and join us!" said Boy Italy.

" Ya! Vhile ve vait for the others." said Boy Germany. Then both Britains joined.

" I do realized that Mr. France is coming too, right?" said Girl Britain annoyed.

" Yep." said Boy Britain even more annoyed now that he has to wait for Boy France to come.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 6: France meets Girl France

" I wonder what's taking them so long? I hope they're not getting killed!" said Canada. Everyone looks worried.

" Maybe I was being too hard on Britain." France said.

" Why should you be worried about Britain?! You're the one who hates him!" China said feeling irritated towards France. " If you're worried about Britain, then you go in and check it out!" snapped China.

" Oh, very well! But don't bark at me! I know I hate Britain, but sometimes, I get worried about him too! So there's no need to get snippy with me!" said France angrily. Canada got scared of France snapping at China.

" T-there's no need to fight! Sometimes, I get worried about Britain too, eh!" said Canada.

" Da! I agree with Canada. There's no need to fight. Though, I agree with China, France. You should go and check and see if Britain and his friends are okay." said Russia. France thought for a minute...and decides to do what he's told.

" **sigh** Very well. I'll go check." said France as he went up and stepped in the portal. When he arrived, he saw Britain and the others with their female selves. " Sacrebleu! What am I seeing!?" said France looking surprised as he saw his feminine counterpart.

" Oh my! I never knew that my male self can look so manly and handsome!" said Girl France. Boy France looked at her.

" My female self is beautiful? Well, ha ha ha! I never meet a beautiful lady that is my female counterpart!" said Boy France. Girl France blushed and smiled at the same time.

" Oh, poo! Speak of the devil..." said Boy Britain. Then Boy France looked at him.

" YOU! You're! You're!...You're fine. But you're with your female self too?" said Boy France.

" Of course I'm with my female self, you french dolt! What'd you expect!?" said Boy Britain irritated. This angers both Boy and Girl France.

" Excuse moi?! Must you talk to him like that!?" snapped Girl France. Girl Britain was even more angered.

" You can't talk to him like that, you french bitch! Leave him alone!" said Girl Britain angrily. They started to fight, but both Americas stopped them.

" Hey, hey, hey! Chill out, man! No need to get into fight! Can we all just get along?" said Boy America sweat dropped.

" I agree! There's no need to fight. Let's all be happy and live together!" Girl America said as she smiled.

" Si! Calm down, Big Brother France. We must not get on each other's case just because you're worried about Britain." said Boy Italy. Boy Britain was surprised.

" Wait a minute! You're worried about me?! Even though you hated me?!" said Boy Britain feeling confused. Boy France hates to admit, but he did.

" Oui. I've realized I was hard on you...and I'm truly sorry." said Boy France feeling guilty. Girl France was even more surprised towards her male counterpart. " I even argued with China." said Boy France. Everyone was shocked. Especially Girl China.

" It's very rare of you to argue vith China, France. The only person you argued the most is Britain." said Boy Germany. Boy France agreed with Boy Germany. Boy Britain paused for a minute.

" Well, since you're worried about me and my safety, I suppose I could let it slide this time." Boy Britain said feeling guilty. Girl Britain was shocked of what Boy Britain said.

" A-are you sure? After what we did?" Girl Britain asked.

" It can't be helped." Boy Britain smiled. " And France, I'm sorry too." said Boy Britain. Boy France looked at him...and smiled and accepted his apology.

" Maybe one day, you two will be friends!" said Boy Italy. Boy France and Britain glared at Boy Italy.

" LIKE THAT'LL BE THE DAY!" They both said. Boy Italy sweat dropped at Boy France and Britain as they both joined and wait for others to come.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	8. Chapter 7: China meets Girl China

China, Russia and Canada are now even more worried about Italy, Germany, Japan, America, Britain and France's safety. Even China when he realized that he should not gotten into a fight with France.

" I think I went a little too far, did I?" said China.

" Yes, you did. That makes me and Canada very vorried." said Russia. China felt guilty.

" Yeah, eh! You shouldn't of got into a fight with France, eh!" said Canada looking miffed at China.

" I guess I owe France an apology." said China not looking for himself.

" Vell if you're worried about France's safety, why don't you go rescue him?" Russia said. Canada agreed.

" I probably should." said China. " Hao de! Not only am I gonna rescue France, but I'm gonna rescue the others too!" said China feeling confident.

" Good luck!" said Russia. Canada nodded. China, then went to the portal to rescue his friends. When he arrived, he not only saw them, but he saw their female counterparts. Including his female self!

" The hell?! Why am I seeing female versions of Italy, Germany, Japan, and the alliances as girls?! Including me!?" said China. Then Girl China walked up to him.

" Ni hao! You must be me, but more masculine?" said Girl China. Boy China looked at Girl China and is awe-struck when he sees that she's more cuter than other girls.

" Um...Shi?" said Boy China. Girl China blushed at Boy China.

" You must be more handsomer than any other boys!" Girl China giggled. Boy China blushed and smiled.

" Well not to brag, but I am a good fighter!" said Boy China.

" Really? Me too!" said Girl China. They both chuckled. Girl France looks confused.

" That's China in masculine form? He looks like a woman to me." Girl France asked. Boy France was too guilty to apologize to Boy China. Then Boy China looked at Boy France.

" France, there are you! You're okay! I just want to apologize about my behavior!" said Boy China. Boy France was surprised that Boy China's apologizing to him.

" **sigh** I'm sorry too...This is not how we behave. I usually get into fights with Britain." said Boy France feeling sorry for himself.

" Yeah, ya got that right." Boy Britain said quietly. Boy America walked up to both Boy China and France.

" Relax, bros! We can all forgive and forget! Why, just take a look at Italy and Germany! Sure, Italy's air-headed and Germany can be aggressive sometimes, but they are the best of friends! And we can all be friends too!" say Boy America feeling determined. Everyone agreed except Britain. Girl China walked up to Boy China.

" Besides, we are waiting for both Boy Russia and Boy Canada to come. I'm pretty sure we'll get along just fine!" Girl China smiled.

" Just as along as we can all stop the fighting anyway." said Girl Britain. Boy Britain looked at her, feeling confused.

" Right now, we wait for Russia and Canada to come!" said Boy Italy.

" Hai! I agree. We'd better wait for them to come!" said Boy Japan.

" For now, join us, China! While we wait for the rest of them to come!" said Girl Italy. Boy China accepts and waits for Boy Russia and Canada to come.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 8: Russia meets Girl Russia

Back at the Hetalia world, Russia and Canada are waiting for the rest of the crew to come back.

" I wonder whatever happened to the others? I hope they're okay, eh." said Canada looking more worried.

" Da! I agree." said Russia. Since Russia thought about it, it's his turn to go check it out. " I'd guess I'd better go see if they're okay." said Russia. Canada looked at Russia.

" A-a-are you sure about this, eh? You'll get killed!" Canada said looking worried. Russia nodded being positive. Without hesitation, Russia went to the portal to check the others. " B-be careful, Russia! I don't want to see you get killed either, eh!" said Canada looking more worried about Russia's safety. When Russia arrived, He saw the others with the Nyotalia cast(including himself).

" Oh my! So dat's you guys look like as girls? Heck, even I'm more beautiful!" Russia said looking surprised now that he's looking at his female self.

" Oh! Hello! You must be me from another universe?" said Girl Russia. Boy Russia looked at her and nodded.

" Da! Dat's me!" said Boy Russia. Girl Russia looked at him for a minute...and then smiled.

" I take it you look more handsomer than any other boys around her, correct?" said Girl Russia blushing. Boy Russia smiled at Girl Russia.

" Da! I should say the same thing to you only you look more beautiful than any other girls!" said Boy Russia. They both smiled.

" If I were you, I'd stay away from Russia. He's much of a psychopath!" Boy Britain whispered Girl Britain's ear.

" I'd do the same thing to Girl Russia too if I were you." said Girl Britain. They both agreed. Then Boy Italy walked up towards Boy Russia.

" Ve~ Hiya, Russia! Remember me? I'm Italy! And this time, I'm with Girl Italy today!" Boy Italy feeling overjoyed.

" Ve~ I agree!" said Girl Italy as she walked up to Boy Russia. Boy Germany walked up to Boy Russia.

" Sorry for all the trouble, Russia. Ve vere expecting something veird and bad to happen, but ve vere vrong." said Boy Germany. Boy Japan walked up to Boy Russia.

" Hai! We wourd not expected femare version of ourserves either." said Boy Japan. Then Boy Russia looked at Boy France and saw that he's alright.

" France! I see you're okay!" said Boy Russia feeling relieved about Boy France's safety. " And I also heard you, Britain and China maked up too!" said Boy Russia feeling happy. Boy Britain sweat dropped.

" Don't asked. It's nothing, but a little love-to-hate friendship we have." said Boy Britain. Boy America laughed.

" Well now that Russia's here, all we have to do is wait for Canada to come!" said Boy America. Girl Canada looked concerned if Boy Canada's okay.

" I hope he didn't get into too much trouble, eh." said Girl Canada. Girl America comforts her.

" Relax, dudette! I'm sure he'll be fine!" said Girl America as Boy Russia joined and waited for Boy Canada to come.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 9: Canada meets Girl Canada

Canada was the only one left. He's very worried about his friends' safety. Then Canada thought to himself.

" Oh dear. I hope the others are okay!" Canada said in his thoughts. Without hesitation, he has no other choice. " I guess I'd better go check and see if they're okay. I hate to see America get killed! After all, it's his fault that I'm the one taking the blame from everyone. **Sigh** I guess if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself, eh." Canada said in his thoughts again as he got up and went in front of the portal. " **gulp!** Here goes nothing!" Canada said as he jumped in the portal. When he arrived, he saw that everyone's okay, but are with their female selves.

" Canada, bro! Just in time! We were waiting for you!" said America. Canada was surprised to see that America's okay, but is with Girl America.

" America! You're okay, eh! Oh, thank god!" said Canada as he looks at Girl Canada. Girl Canada walks up to him, feeling shy.

" Y-you must be me from another world, aren't you, eh?" said Girl Canada. Boy Canada looked at her.

" Y-yes. Why did you ask?" said Boy Canada. Girl Canada blushed.

" N-no reason, eh. Just thought that my masculine self would look more cuter than I thought." said Girl Canada. Then Girl Canada realized that Boy Canada is holding Kumajiro. Girl Canada is also holding Girl Kumajiro.

" Who are you, eh?" said Boy Kumajiro. Girl Kumajiro looked at him.

" I'm you, but more feminine." said Girl Kumajiro. Boy Kumajiro blushed.

" You're pretty!" said Boy Kumajiro. Girl Kumajiro giggled.

" Thank you, eh!" said Girl Kumajiro. Both Canadas smiled.

" Sometimes, Kumajiro forgets my name." said Boy Canada, feeling embarrassed. Girl Canada giggled.

" So does mine! She always forgets my name!" said Girl Canada. They both giggled.

" Yo, Canadas! Are ya gonna stand there or are you join us?" said Boy America. Everyone agreed.

" Ya, join us, Canada. Ve vere waiting for you to come!" said Boy Germany. Boy Italy waved at both Canadas.

" Si! Join us, Canada! It'll be a lot of fun!" said Boy Italy. Boy Canada agreed and decided to join.

" Werr, that's everybody." said Boy Japan.

TO BE CONCLUDED...


	11. Epilogue

Everyone was finally here in the Nyotalia universe. The Hetalia cast played and have fun with their female counterpart. Then suddenly, it was time to leave.

" Well, babes, we love to stay, but we gotta get back to our world!" said Boy America. The Hetalia cast agrees. The Nyotalia cast are now sad.

" Are you sure you guys want to go? We had so much fun playing video games and board games, we played sports, all that junk! And now you want to go back home in your dimension?" said Girl America.

" Si! But don't worry! We'll be back some other time! Just be happy!" said Boy Italy.

" We'll we ever see you guys again?" said Girl France. The Hetalia cast nodded.

" Yes. But cheer up! It's not the end of the world!" said Boy Britain.

" Ya! I agree vith Britain here. Ve vill alvays be friends from different dimensions!" Boy Germany smiled.

" You just gotta be positive! And don't worry. Maybe ichii day, we'rr return to see you girrs again!" Boy Japan smiled. The Nyotalia cast can accept that. So they waved good-bye to the Hetalia cast and the Hetalia cast went back to their own dimension.

" That's was a lot of fun, eh! I hope we go back there someday!" said Canada.

" Oui! I agree! Of course, if Mr. Britain wasn't being a jerk to me." France chuckled. Britain got irritated.

" OH SHUT IT, FRANCE-Y PANTS!" said Britain. Then America broke up the fight.

" Dudes, take it easy! It's not like we're not going to see them again. I mean, I wouldn't mind going back there!" said America.

" Da! I agree with America." said Russia. China smiled.

" As long I don't get into fights with anyone else. Especially France!" said China. Everyone had fun.

" Werr, I guess we courd carr it a day." said Japan.

" Maybe tomorrow, we'll go to another universe and have fun!" said America. Japan sweat dropped.

" I don't think that's gonna happen, Mr. America, but we'rr see. For now, ret's rerax a rittre." said Japan.

" Ve~I hope I can make some pasta!" said Italy.

" I'll get some vurst too!" said Germany.

" Then it's settled! Let's have a feast!" said America. Britain looked at America.

" I hope you're not gonna scarf down some hamburgers now that we got back." Britain sweat dropped. America felt annoyed.

" Hey! Just because I eat burgers doesn't mean I'm gonna get fat! I'm the hero, for crying out loud!" barked America. Japan looked at France.

" As rong as Mr. France doesn't drink too much wine." said Japan. France chuckled.

" Believe me. I like my wine better!" said France. Everyone had a feast and went home to get some rest. This day was an awesome day ever!

THE END


End file.
